Lucy dans le monde des Alchimistes
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Ed a enfin trouvé le moyen de retourner dans son monde mais avant de partir il rencontre une fille de son âge. Elle s'appelle Lucy et sera aussi du voyage... L'histoire se passe après FullMetal Alchimistes mais il ne faut pas prendre en compte certains points.


**Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrite mais bien-sûr aucuns personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lucy et Sarah. Si jamais certains points ne correspondent pas, s'il vous plait, prenez en pas compte. Sinon Bonne Lecture !**

...

LUCY DANS LE MONDE DES ALCHIMISTES

Dans une cour d'un lycée un garçon de 15 ans, blond aux yeux dorés, petit mais bien baraqué, se promène en regardant à terre, évitant soigneusement de ne pas croiser les yeux d'une des filles qui sont entrain de fondre sur son passage. Mais ce qu'elles ignorent, c'est que ce garçon, Elric Edward, ne vient pas de ce monde. C'est un Alchimiste d'État, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver une solution de retourner dans sa dimension. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une nouvelle hypothèse qu'il venait de mettre au point (pour revoir Alphonse son petit frère, Winry et Pinako Rockbell, même Roy Mustang et toute l'équipe lui manquaient), son regard fut attiré par une fille. Assisse sur un banc, seule, elle lisait un livre. Malgré le sourire qui se tenait sur ses lèvres, Edward y décela de la tristesse. Il se dirigea vers elle.

Ed : Salut.

... : Bonjour.

Celle-ci était blonde avec les yeux bleu océan. À ce moment, la tristesse dans ceux-ci fut encore plus présente.

Ed : C'est la 1er fois que je te vois dans le lycée. Tu es nouvelle ?

... : Oui. Je viens juste d'arriver ce matin. Dès que ça sonnera, je devrais aller en cours. Je suis en 1 LS 2. Tu connais peut-être des personnes de cette classe ?

Ed : Oui. Moi.

... : Vraiment ?

Il acquisse d'un signe de tête en pensant peut-être qu'il ne serait plus seul dans ce monde.

... : Dis, c'est normal que toutes les filles me regardent comme ça ?

Ed : Hein ? Ha oui ! Suis-moi. Au faite, comment tu t'appelle ?

... : Lucy. Aarons Lucy.

Ed : Moi, c'est Elric Edward. Mais appel-moi Ed.

Alors qu'ils partaient, 3 filles surgirent devant Lucy.

Fille : Hé la nouvelle ! C'est la 1ère et dernière fois que l'on te conseille de t'approcher d'aussi près d'Edward.

Filles : Oui ! Tout à fait. C'est bien dit, Mme la Présidente du fan-club d'Edward.

Lucy : Peut-être. En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Votre Présidente est mal polie. Dis, tu ne sais pas que montrer du doigt est mal élevé ?

Ed : Et puis calmez-vous. Cette fille, que vous menacez, est ma meilleure amie. N'est-ce pas, Lu-chan ?

Lucy : Bien-sûr, Edo-kun.

Tous les 2 commençaient vraiment à bien s'entendre et ce petit jeux les amusaient beaucoup.

Présidente : Votre meilleure amie ?

Ed : Effectivement. Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots. Après tout, on se connait depuis la crèche. Allez, viens, on y va, Lu-chan.

Lucy : Oui. Je te suis Edo-kun. À plus tard, les filles !

Un peu plus loin.

Lucy : Elles sont vraiment folles.

Ed : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Sur 100 filles, 70 sont des fans, 25 ne sont plus célibataires et les 5 dernière ne sont pas du bon bord selon " mon fan-club ".

Lucy : Tu peux être rassuré. Je ne suis d'aucune de ses 3 classes.

Ed : Alors ça change tout. Sur 100 filles, 69 sont des fans, 25 ne sont plus célibataires, 5 ne sont pas du bon bord selon " mon fan-club " et la dernière a tout d'une fille normale.

Les 2 jeunes rigolent avant de s'asseoir dans un endroit plus calme.

Lucy : Ça fait du bien de rigoler. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rie autant. Elle doit surement m'en vouloir, là-haut.

Ed : Quoi ?

Lucy : Oh non. Rien. Oublie.

Ed : Comment ça se fait que tu viennes dans ce lycée ?

Lucy : Mes parents ont déménagé. Comme ça. Ils ont décidé ça sur un coup de tête.

Elle lui fit un sourire mais Ed remarqua tout de suite qu'il était faux.

Ed : Lucy. Tu ne me dit pas la vérité. Si un jour tu veux en parler, viens me voir. Dis-toi que tu as un ami.

Lucy regarde Ed dans les yeux. En sa présence, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle baissa la tête. Ed remarqua que ses lèvres bougeaient en formant des mots.

_Ed : Elle veut parler. Je le sens. Tu peux le faire, Lucy._

Lucy : En faite, si nous avons déménagé, c'est parce qu'i ans, ma sœur jumelle est morte. On n'a jamais su comment. Les médecins ont mis ça sur le compte d'un cancer détectait trop tard. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit " Elle doit surement m'en vouloir, là-haut ", je parlais d'elle. Elle s'appelle Sarah. J'aimerais pouvoir la ressusciter.

Cette dernière phrase fit comme un électrochoc dans le cerveau d'Ed. Il revit son frère et Sloth.

Ed : Lucy. Je peux te dire un secret ?

Celle-ci leva la tête et regarda Ed dans les yeux.

_Ed : Oui. Je peux te faire confiance._

Il lui raconta tout. L'alchimie, sa mère morte puis ressuscitée, son frère avec un corps puis dans l'armure, ses auto-mails, Mustang et les Alchimistes d'État, les homonculus, son père et ce monde-ci.

Lucy : Je vais t'aider. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Ed la regarde. Elle avait une expression farouche sur le visage, mêlé à la détermination. Elle n'était pas partie en le traitant de fou.

Ed : Lucy ...

Lucy : Non Ed. Je t'aiderais. Quoi que tu dises. Et ne me fais pas le coup de l'homme solitaire qui n'a besoin de personne car dans ce cas-là, fallait rien me dire.

Ed : Merci.

Lucy : Mais pour quoi ? Si tu peux retrouver ton frère, autant que tu sois entourer de toute l'aide possible, non ? Lui est encore en vie, au moins.

Ed : Oui. On devrait se mettre en route. L'heure de perm est bientôt fini et puis je pourrais te faire visiter le lycée.

Lucy : Tu rigoles ? Je le connais déjà par cœur. Comme les profs, les salles et notre emploi du temps. Là, on a français avec Mr. Dunbar. 2h dans le bâtiment C, salle 20.

Ed fut impressionné.

Ed : _Cette fille n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est très_ _intelligente. _Dis. J'ai une hypothèse pour retourner d'où je viens. Après les cours, tu voudrais pas venir chez moi pour que je te montre tout ça ? A moins que tu habites loin du lycée ?

Lucy : Non. À la sortie du lycée, prends à droite puis c'est 5 minutes à pieds. Même rue, même trottoir.

Ed : Moi aussi. Quel n° ?

Lucy : 28.

Ed : Moi 24. Si je me souviens bien, c'est un palace ta baraque.

Elle le poussa doucement, rigola puis se mit à marcher en direction des bâtiments.

_Ed : Merci beaucoup, Lucy. Tu es une vrai amie._

Après s'être présentée à la classe, Lucy put aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Ed. Les filles, déjà énervées à cause de tous les garçons de la classe qui regardaient Lucy de haut en bas en lâchant quelques commentaires du styles " Ouais, pas mal ", allaient exploser lorsqu'elles virent s'asseoir la jeune fille près du beau blondinet, qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Chose qu'il n'accordait à personne et qui ne s'était jamais produite auparavant. Selon les filles du fan-club s'étaient qualifié comme " impardonnable ". Mais pendant le reste de l'heure, les 2 amis écoutaient le cours attentivement et faisaient ce que le prof leur demandait. Le seul moment où il y eut quelque chose, c'est quand Lucy écrivit sur le coin du cahier d'Ed " Ok pr tt à l'h ". Ed regarde le mot puis Lucy, lui fait un sourire discret et continua son exercice. Une fois la cloche sonnait.

Ed : Tu peux te dépêcher, s'il te plaît ?

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Ed : Sinon, mon " fan-club " va nous harceler. Surtout toi.

Lucy : Qu'elles viennent. Je m'en fiche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà fini. On peut y aller. Ça doit être chiant.

Ed : Oui. Mais tu vas peut-être vivre le même calvaire.

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Ed : T'as pas vu comment les mecs de la classe te mataient quand t'es passé ? Fais attention à toi, ils sont tous obsédés.

Lucy : Sincèrement, je m'en fiche mais royalement. Comme on dit " l'espoir fait vivre ".

Tout en discutant ils étaient arrivés à la grille où pas mal de groupes de filles s'était rassemblé en le cherchant des yeux. Il avait pas trop de mal à se cacher. Il était 16h30 et on était vendredi. Presque toutes les classes de terminales avaient fini. Alors Ed se glissait entre 2 personnes, en traînant Lucy sur son passage. Lucy constata qu'Ed n'avait pas de problème avec les filles de terminales mais elle, elle en aurait avec tous les garçons de sa classe y compris pas mal d'autres mais de tout le lycée. Soudain...

Lucy : Espèce de...

PAF ! Un terminale se prit un coup de poing monumental dans le visage. Ed s'arrêta pour observer la suite des évènements. Mais commençait à s'inquiéter car rien qu'avec un coup de poing, le garçon était tombé à terre mais Lucy continuait à se diriger vers lui, toujours le poing droit serré.

Lucy : Espèce de salaud ! Ça te prends souvent de toucher le cul des filles ?!

Garçon : Excuse-moi.

Lucy : J'en veux pas, de tes excuses ! Tu as de la chance que je suis nouvelle ! Mais que je t'y reprends et là, je t'attendrais devant la grille à chaque sonnerie ! C'est clair ?!

Le terminal acquisse d'un signe de tête. Ed prit la main de Lucy et l'emmena très loin du lycée.

Ed : On peut dire que tu n'es pas passée inaperçue. T'as vu le gars que t'as frappé ? Et bien, il est dans le club de judo du lycée.

Lucy : Il doit être nul alors.

Bientôt Lucy aperçut le n° 24 de la maison de son nouvel ami.

Ed : Bon ben, nous voilà arrivé. Ça va, on sera tranquille mon père est parti travailler.

Lucy : Il travaille le soir ?

Ed : Non. Les week-end. Et ça depuis 2 mois et tout porte à croire qu'il en a encore pour longtemps. Au faite, je crois pas que je t'ai dit que c'était mon père qui avait crée la 1ère pierre philosophale.

Pendant qu'Ed ouvrait sa porte, Lucy fit des yeux ronds à cette annonce.

Ed : Bienvenue ! Pose tes affaires ici et suis moi.

Lucy fit glisser son sac de ses épaules et commença à monter les escaliers à la suite d'Edward. Arriver dans le couloir, en haut, il ouvrit la 2ème porte à droite.

Lucy : Ouah ! C'est super !

On ne pouvait pas appeler ça une chambre. Elle était remplie de cercles de transmutation.

Lucy : Si j'ai bien compris, c'est grâce à ses signes et symboles que tu peux faire de l'alchimie ?

Ed : Oui. Mais tu m'a suivis alors que j'aurais pu te mentir pour, en faite, t'avoir dans mon lit.

Lucy : Peut-être. Mais tu inspires confiance. Alors je me suis dit " Pourquoi pas ? ".

Du bout des doigts, sans le toucher, elle refit la forme d'un des cercles. C'est alors que de la lumière blanche sortit de ses mains pour s'infiltrer dans le cercle qui devient rouge. Mais tout se stoppa aussi vite que c'était arrivé.

_Ed : Se pourrait-il, que si elle vient dans mon monde, qu'elle devienne Alchimiste, elle aussi ?_

Lucy : Euh... Ed. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Ed : N'aie pas peur. Regarde.

Il fit la même chose que Lucy.

Ed : C'est normal. Le cercle a senti ton énergie.

Lucy : Mon énergie ?

Ed : Oui. Et apparemment, tu peux passer la porte également.

Lucy : J'aimerais mais la chose la plus importante, c'est que tu réussis à y passer. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, après tout.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel la blonde et notre Alchimiste se regardaient d'un air triste.

Lucy : Et si on commençait ?

Ed : Oui.

Lucy : Alors, dis-moi. Il faut que je fasse quoi ?

Ed : Mets-toi ici.

Il lui montra un cercle qui était à terre. Après l'avoir placé, il alla se mettre en face d'elle.

Ed : Assis-toi en tailleur. Bien. Maintenant pose tes 2 mains à plat sur ce petit cercle.

Il lui montra un cercle dans des triangles mélangés qui étaient eux-mêmes dans le grand cercle. Elle s'exécuta. À peine les mains posées qu'une lumière blanche s'échappait déjà. Lucy n'en fut pas effrayée, bien au contraire. Elle la trouvait plutôt douce et accueillante.

Ed : C'est bien. Respire profondément. N'aie pas peur.

Tout doucement, Edward avança ses mains au-dessus de celle de Lucy. La lumière s'intensifia suivit d'un léger courant d'air. Toujours avec délicatesse, il posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille. Il n'y eut que le vent qui augmenta légèrement.

Ed : Maintenant, repense au jour de l'enterrement de ta sœur et dis-moi la date de sa mort.

Lucy : Quoi ?

Ed : Fais-le. Aie confiance.

Il parla avec un ton si doux et serein qu'elle y repensa directement.

Lucy : Le 27 février.

Malgré elle, Lucy avait fermé ses yeux en laissant la brise, toujours présente dans la pièce, lui caresser son visage. En voyant ça, Ed eut un léger sourire.

Ed : Maintenant, dis-moi ta date de naissance.

Lucy : Le 28 février.

Ed ouvrit de grand yeux mais Lucy ne le remarqua pas. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés.

Ed : _C'est terrible. Sa sœur jumelle est morte la veille de leur_ _13 ans._ 27/02. 28/02. Porte de la vérité, ouvre-toi à nous.

Puis le noir total. Un vent plus fort et glacial fit rouvrir les yeux à Lucy et vit qu'Ed et elle étaient dans un endroit noir et le pire c'est qu'elle ne sentait rien sous ses pieds sauf le noir complet. Ed lui tenait les mains.

Ed : Je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu vas venir avec moi.

Mais soudain, sans aucun signe, Lucy s'évanouie. Ed voulut la serrer contre elle mais une force invisible la tirait vers l'arrière.

Ed : Non, Lucy. Reste... avec... moi... .

Il serrait les mains de la jeune fille mais elles glissaient de plus en plus. Et quelque chose ou quelqu'un commençait à le tirer lui aussi.

Ed : Lâchez-moi ! Lucy !

Il avait beau y m'être toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette prise. Bientôt, il ne vit plus la chevelure blonde de Lucy.

_Ed : Merde. __Je reviendrais te chercher. Je te le promet._

Et nos 2 amis furent séparés. Ce qu'ignore notre Alchimiste, c'est que Lucy était bien dans son monde mais en présence d'une autre personne. Lui ça va, malgré son bras droit et sa jambe gauche en sang (les auto-mails en bois avaient disparu), il se retrouva chez les Rockbell où Al et Mustang s'y trouvaient. Winry put le soigner tout de suite. Mais du côté de Lucy...

... : ... éveille...

_Lucy : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

... : ... éveille-. oi ...

_Lucy : La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est Ed qui me tenait les mains et puis..._

... : Hé, réveille-toi.

_Lucy : J'ai dû m'évanouir mais où est Ed ?_

Elle se leva brusquement en effrayant au passage, un garçon avec des cheveux verts foncés et les yeux couleur améthystes.

_Lucy : Où suis-je ?!_

... : Ha ben, tu reviens enfin à toi. Mais à te lever brusquement comme ça, tu m'as fait peur.

Lucy tourna sa tête vers son interlocuteur. Sa 1ère impression : il est beau mais sa façon de s'habiller laisse à désirer. Le haut ressemblait à un débardeur mais le bas, une jupe au-dessus d'un short.

Lucy : Excuse-moi. On est-où ?

... : T'es vraiment bizarre, toi. On est dans la forêt, près de Central.

_Lucy : Central ? Ed m'en a parlé... C'est là où se trouve le QG des Alchimistes d'État._

... : Qui es-tu ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lucy n'entendit pas la question du garçon. Celui-ci prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien. En voyant la couleur de ses yeux, Lucy crut le connaître mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom.

... : Alors, qui es-tu ? Car j'ai jamais vu ce genre d'habits par ici.

Lucy : Oh non ! Mon uniforme ! Je l'ai pas sali, au moins ? Sinon, je vais me faire tuer par ma mère !

Le garçon, qui était amusé par Lucy, le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle réagit ainsi. De plus, il la trouvait très belle. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Il voulait la protéger. Quand il lui avait pris son visage, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Mais pas de l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait et après une nuit passé ensemble, il partait. Non, c'était plus fort qu'une simple question de sexe.

Lucy : Excuse-moi. Je m'appelle Lucy. Aarons Lucy. Et toi ?

... : Enchanté. Moi ? Je ne suis personne. _Je ne suis pas encore_ _redevenu humain. Ne tentons pas le diable. Il vaut mieux qu'elle_ _m'oublie le plus tôt possible._ Besoin d'aide ?

Lucy ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il lui tendit une main, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore assisse.

Lucy : Merci.

Elle lui prit la main mais elle faillit tomber. Tout se passa vite. Quelques secondes après, elle était contre le torse du garçon. Elle entendait même les battements de son cœur, assez vifs. Elle se recula légèrement, Lucy vit de légères tâches rouges sur les joues du garçon. Il avait les yeux brillants.

... : Fais attention à toi.

Lucy : Excuse-moi !

Elle se recula vivement, baissant les yeux et devenant rouge à son tour. Mais soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose. Un tatouage. Rouge, sur la cuisse gauche. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Ed.

Ed : Et oui, c'est ça les homonculus. Un tatouage rouge en forme de serpent qui va se mordre la queue et il y a une étoile au centre. Le pire de tous, le porte sur la cuisse gauche. Il s'appelle Envy.

Brusquement, son souvenir s'effaça. Elle commence à reculer avec la peur dans les yeux.

... : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lucy : Tu es Envy.

Envy : Comment est-ce que... ?

Lucy : C'est Ed qui m'a prévenu sur votre compte. Vous, les homonculus.

Envy : Ils n'existe plus. Je suis le seul survivant mais je ne suis plus le même. Crois-moi s'il te plaît.

Lucy : Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?!

Envy : Parce que... Parce que... Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Ne me laisse pas seul. Je ne veux plus être seul.

Lucy : Non ! Je dois retrouver Ed. Je dois savoir s'il a réussi à passer.

Envy : Quoi ? Le FullMétal Nabot est peut-être ici ? C'est super, je viens avec toi.

Lucy souhaita tellement fort qu'il la laisse tranquille qu'elle frappa dans ses mains instinctivement. Après les avoir posées à terre, des racines en sortirent puis allèrent tenir fermement les bras et jambes d'Envy. Avant que Lucy se rende compte qu'il s'agissait du pire ennemi d'Ed, celle-ci avait pensé rester avec Envy. Lucy voulait le rejeter à présent mais en le voyant dans cette posture avec un visage triste, elle ne put se résigner à le laisser là, même si elle savait qu'il pouvait se libérer. Lucy refrappa dans ses mains et les racines lâchèrent aussitôt leurs étreintes pour libérer l'homonculus. Celui-ci l'interrogea d'un regard.

Lucy : Me demande pas. J'ai envie de te connaître alors si tu viens avec moi, je saurais, à ce moment-là, ce que j'ai ressenti.

Il se mit à marcher à côté d'elle. Envy la regarda de haut en bas.

_Envy : Je la trouve vraiment belle et pas comme les autres qui sont si faciles à avoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par " ce que j'ai ressenti " ? Se pourrait-il... ? Non. Impossible. Dieu ne l'autoriserait pas._

Pour la nuit, ils se stoppèrent aux abords d'une rivière. Mais Lucy commençait avoir froid, malgré ses mains tendues vers le feu qu'avait fait Envy. Elle avait presque pas mangeait les poissons qu'elle avait elle-même pêché à l'aide de l'alchimie. Elle avait entouré ses genoux, au niveau de son ventre, de ses bras pour conserver un maximum de chaleur. Mais bientôt un 1er éternuement se fit entendre. L'homonculus, qui avait évité jusque là de croiser son regard à cause de la dispute qu'ils avaient eut, ne put faire autrement que de se tourner vers elle. Pendant quelques instants, il l'observa avec intérêt, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Mais un 2ème éternuement, que Lucy avait essayé d'étouffer, le fit réagir. Il prit son courage à 2 mains. Envy se leva, contourna le feu et s'assit à côté de Lucy qui semblait n'avoir rien vu du déplacement du jeune homme. Sans faire de geste brusque, il prit Lucy dans ses bras.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Envy : Chut. Je te réchauffe. Tu peux dormir maintenant.

Lucy ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle prenait d'abord le plaisir de sentir la chaleur qui montait en elle que lui procurait les bras de l'homonculus.

_Envy : Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je la serre dans mes bras mais elle ne se défends pas plus. Elle doit me faire confiance. Je ne dois pas la trahir._

Sur cette pensée, Envy serra un peu plus Lucy sur lui. Celle-ci dû le sentir car elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un beau sourire. Pour sa part, Lucy en fut enchantée, quand elle sentit les bras d'Envy se fermer un peu plus sur elle et Lucy savait que ce n'était pas que de la chaleur corporelle.

_Envy : C'est la 1__ère__ fois que l'on prête autant d'intention pour moi._

_Lucy : Oh non. Je crois... que je tombe amoureuse d'Envy. J'ai vraiment peur de le regretter si je m'aventure à plus mais… " Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien "._

La jeune fille finie par s'endormir, la tête un peu plus sur le torse d'Envy, lui, se perdit tantôt dans les étoiles, tantôt sur le visage de Lucy, qui était paisiblement endormie, ... et qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne sa petite-amie. Maintenant, voyons ce qu'il s'est passé pour notre cher Edward. Dans le jardin d'une petite maison, autour d'une table, on peut voir une jeune fille de l'âge de Lucy, une petite vieille dame et un homme avec les cheveux brun et un cache-œil sur l'œil droit qui semblait récent mais il arborait un sourire radieux et charmeur. Ses 3 personnes sont des gens chers aux yeux du blondinet. Celles-ci s'appellent respectivement Winry, Pinako et Roy Mustang. Une 4ème personne sortie de la maison, portant un plateau de fruit. Ce garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Ed mais était plus jeune. Ce garçon était Elric Alphonse dit Al, le frère cadet d'Ed. Il arriva près de la table, adressant un beau sourire à Winry, qu'il aimait plus que tout mais que selon lui, elle ne le voyait pas, tout en posant le plateau devant le nez du Flamme Alchimiste. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, une vive lumière éblouie les 4 personnes. Se demandant quoi, ils se cachèrent les yeux mais une respiration accélérée mit Al et Mustang sur leurs gardes.

... : Aïe. Ça fait toujours aussi mal. Aïe !

Au son de la voix, les yeux d'Al se firent ronds.

_Al : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

Celui-ci contourna la table et trouva un corps dans l'herbe. Cette personne était petite avec, seulement, son bras gauche et sa jambe droite. Du sang coulait au niveau des 2 autres membres, preuve qu'il venait de les perdre. C'était...

Al : Nii-san !

Pinako : Ca alors !

Mustang : Il est de retour le FullMétal Nabot ?

Winry : Ed !

L'aîné des Elric se redressa péniblement.

Ed : Petit frère. Tu peux me dire ?

Al : Oui ?

Ed : Où... est... Lucy... ?

Et sur ces paroles, il s'effondra.

Winry : Mustang, aidez Al à porter Ed à l'intérieur. Pinako-basan, nous devrions profiter qu'il est évanouit pour faire des auto-mails.

Une fois à l'intérieur.

Mustang : À votre avis, c'est qui " Lucy " ?

Al : Aucune idée.

Mustang : Peut-être sa petite amie. Héhéhé.

Al : Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir ?

Winry : Al a raison. C'est peut-être sa petite-amie. Et ça serait bien. Comme ça, il n'y aurait plus que...

Soudain la jeune fille se tut en détournant la tête, pour cacher ses rougeurs.

_Winry : Oups. J'ai failli dire " il n'y aurait plus que moi qui attends les sentiments d'Al "._

Mustang : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'insinuais qu'il s'était fait une amie et qu'elle était aussi petite que lui.

Pinako : Comme c'est puéril. Allez, poussez-vous. Vous me gênez le passage. Sortez de cette pièce, laissez les femmes faire. Prête Winry ?

Winry : Oui. Allons-y.

Les 2 femmes mirent jusqu'à 22h pour " guérir " Ed. Elles sortirent toutes les 2 de la salle avec un chiffon pour s'essuyer le front.

Pinako : Les visites, c'est pour plus tard. Laissons-le se reposer. De tout façon, ça m'étonnerais qu'il se réveille avant demain matin.

Mustang : Oui. Il se fait tard. Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir.

Al : Au revoir. Mais demain ne venait pas avec tout le QG.

Pour toute réponse, il fit un signe de la main sans tourner la tête.

Pinako : Bon. Les jeunes, je vous laisse débarrasser la cuisine. Vous ferez la vaisselle demain. Moi, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Al/Winry : Bonne nuit !

Le temps de nettoyer la cuisine, les 2 amis ne se parlèrent pas. C'est en se dirigeant vers les chambres, qu'ils discutèrent.

Winry : Même si je suis contente qu'Ed est de retour, ça me fait bizarre.

Al : Pas pour moi. Je suis bien content. Quand il va apprendre qu'Envy est devenu en quelques sortes un " super héros ", je me demande comment il va le prendre ?

Winry : Nous verrons bien. Bonne nuit, Al.

Al : Non, Winry attend. Je...

Winry : Oui ?

Al : Je... Je...

_Winry : Al. __Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?_

Al : Non. Je... Bonne nuit.

Il lui déposa un bisous sur la joue puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Winry : Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, vas-y, n'aie pas peur. Je ne me moquerais pas.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un visage et un sourire triste.

Al : Tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça de te dire simplement " Je t'aime ". Tu m'impressionnes tellement. En plus, j'ai toujours l'impression que t'attends le prince charmant. Alors, je me dis " C'est sûr. Elle ne le verra jamais en moi ".

Winry : Quoi ? Mais, moi aussi, je croyais que je ne te plaisais pas. Et en faite, c'est toi que j'attends depuis tout ce temps. Car moi aussi, j'ai du mal à te dire " je t'aime ".

Elle avait baissé la tête pour cacher sa gêne mais Al s'approcha de Winry, lui prit la tête délicatement entre ses 2 mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il alla se coucher et Winry fit de même en se disant que ça serait ridicule de rester planté au milieu du couloir comme une idiote. Les 2 firent de beaux rêves cette nuit-là. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Grâce à Pinako, on peut dire car de sa chambre, elle avait tout écouté.

DEBUT DES POV

POV LUCY

Lucy : Non. Ne me parle plus. On ne se connaît pas. Je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu avoir des sentiments pour toi. Tu me dégoûte.

L'homonculus ouvrit les yeux.

Envy : Ouf ! C'était mon imagination.

Mais quelque chose lui parut bizarre. Quand il s'était relevé, l'absence de quelqu'un lui tomba dessus.

Envy : Lucy ?! T'es où ?!

Lucy : Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Envy fut soulagé de voir la jeune fille en face d'elle... qui le fixait. Ça commençait à le gêner, d'ailleurs.

Envy : Euh... Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

Lucy : Ça doit bien faire 1h... 1h30.

Envy : Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

Lucy : Non. Et puis, ça m'a permis de réfléchir. Bizarrement, le fait de te regarder dormir, ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Envy : Quoi ? Tu m'as regardé dormir ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Lucy : Je t'ai déjà dit " non ". Et puis j'ai eu beaucoup de mauvaise surprise en essayant de réveiller ma sœur jumelle. Elle n'était pas du matin. Combien de fois elle a failli me casser le poignée.

Elle ria tristement. Soudain, elle tourna le dos à Envy. Celui-ci n'avait pas aimé le rire triste qu'avait eu Lucy. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui pinçait le cœur. Mais une bouffée de colère monta en lui lorsqu'il vit les épaules de Lucy, qui lui tournait le dos, se mettre à trembler.

_Envy : Comment quelqu'un peut bien lui faire du mal ?_

Il se leva à vive allure et marcha dans la direction de Lucy. Arriver dans son dos, il la prit par les épaules et la tourna vers lui. Lorsque Lucy leva un visage vers lui, rempli de larme, Envy serra les dents pour ne pas jurer et la prit dans ses bras, mettant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Lucy en profita pour laisser couler sa tristesse. Mais elle reprit vite contenance.

_Lucy : Il faut que je lui demande._

Elle desserra l'étreinte de l'homonculus à contre cœur.

Lucy : Envy. Comme tu es un homonculus, ça veut dire que l'on t'a ressuscité, non ?

Envy : Oui.

Lucy : Et, est-ce que tu sais comment on peut ressusciter une personne ?

Envy : Il faut la pierre philosophale.

Lucy : Non pas forcement. Ed a ressuscité sa mère. Il n'avait pas la pierre.

Envy : Oui. Mais il y a laissé le corps de son frère, son bras droit, sa jambe gauche et sa mère est devenue une homonculus.

Lucy : Oui mais je m'en fiche. Je veux vraiment lui rendre la vie. En plus, dans ce monde, je peux. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Je suis tellement désespérée et perdue sans elle.

Envy : De qui tu parles ?

Lucy : Ma sœur jumelle.

Même s'il savait que c'était interdit, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus voir une telle expression de tristesse sur le visage de Lucy.

Envy : D'accord. Je vais te dire comment faire. Il faut des ingrédients et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent.

Lucy : Moi j'en ai.

Envy : Mais on n'a pas le même argent.

Lucy : Hum. Crois-moi, je serais être convaincante. Il faut juste que l'on trouve une banque.

Envy : Je t'y emmène. Comment ça, tu seras être convaincante ?

Lucy : Fais-moi confiance. Et ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir d'être une fille.

Ils quittèrent les bois et se retrouvèrent bientôt en ville.

Lucy : Ouah ! Le bâtiment des Alchimistes d'État ! J'aimerais bien le visiter.

... : Mais c'est tout à fait possible, jolie demoiselle.

Les jeunes se tournent et voient un homme en tenue d'Alchimiste.

... : Envy.

Envy : Mustang.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête pendant que Lucy percutait.

Lucy : Mustang ? Mustang ! Envy, tu as bien dit " Mustang " ?

Envy : Oui. Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Lucy : Vous êtes Mustang ? Comme dans Roy Mustang, le Flamme Alchimiste ?

Mustang : Oui. C'est bien moi. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Il lui prit la main et la baisa. Envy bouillonnait de rage. Lucy était restée de marbre.

Lucy : Ne cherchais pas. Votre jeux de séduction ne marche pas sur moi. Et vous croyiez que réagirait comment si l'Adjudant Riza Hawkeye vous voyez ?

Mustang : Gloups !

Apparue alors un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres de l'homonculus pendant que le pauvre Mustang sentait de léger picotement dans les fesses rien qu'à penser aux pistolets de son Adjudante.

Mustang : Dis. Comment me connais-tu ? Car je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'habits dans ce pays.

Lucy : Je vous connais grâce à Ed. D'ailleurs, je me demande où il est. Je suis une amie, Lucy.

Mustang : Lucy ? ... Très joli prénom. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, ils firent des emplettes. Au début, tout se passer bien. Comme Lucy l'avait dit, elle avait réussi à échanger son argent contre leur argent et pour beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Alors qu'Envy la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, il ne vit pas que pas mal de filles s'étaient rapprochées d'eux.

Fille 1 : Regarde, c'est Envy.

Fille 2 : Ah oui. Kyaaah ! Comme il est beau.

Fille 3 : Oui. Il est encore mieux qu'à la télé.

En entendant ça, Envy regarda autour de lui. Elles commençaient à être vraiment nombreuses.

Filles : Kyaaaaaaaaah ! Ils nous a regardé.

En apercevant ça, Lucy crut qu'elle allait vomir. Ça lui rappelait trop le collège. Toutes les filles bavaient, s'évanouissaient ou saignaient du nez lorsque ses cousins, Luke, Bill et Bart, se promenaient dans la cour. Ils se plaignaient mais c'était seulement ça. Car pour elle et sa sœur, c'était autre chose. Les garçons leurs mettaient des lettres d'amours, des chocolats, des pétales de fleurs... etc. dans leurs casiers. Lucy arrêta de repenser au passé et décida de prendre la situation en mains car quelques garçons commençaient à venir mais pour elle. En voyant Envy qui commençait à être agacé, elle eut une idée. Lucy s'approcha de lui, prend sa main et commença à avancer dans la direction du centre-ville, là où tous les ingrédients pour faire revivre sa sœur étaient présent.

Fille 1 : C'est qui cette fille ? Pour qui elle se prend ?

Garçon : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est sa petite-amie, c'est sûr ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Envy s'intéressait à un boudin comme toi ?

Un rire général se fit entendre dans l'assistance pendant que Lucy et Envy rougissaient, toujours main dans la main.

_E/L : Il a dit... " sa petite-amie "._

Alors qu'ils commençaient la recherche des ingrédients, Mustang, dans son bureau, réfléchissait à quelque chose (Ha bon ? Depuis quand Mustang réfléchit ? Alors ça doit pas être avec son cerveau 'o' LOL).

Mustang : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom... ?

Riza : Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe, colonel ?

Mustang : Lucy... Lucy...

Riza : Lucy ? C'est un très jolie prénom et peu courant.

Mustang : Lu... MERDE ! ... C'était ELLE dont parlait le nabot ! Merde !

Riza : Le na... ? Le nabot ?! Vous voulez parler d'Edo-kun ? Il est ici... colonel ?

Il était parti, la laissant seule dans le bureau. Arriver dans le couloir.

Riza : Colonel Mustang ?! ROY !

Amstrong : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Riza : Non. Rien. Mais nous allons avoir bientôt une bien belle surprise.

Havoc : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi l'adjudant Hawkeye a crié ?! Nous sommes attaqu... ?

Riza : Non. Tout ce passe pour le mieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours avec un beau sourire sur ses lèvres.

Havoc : Sheska ! Sheska ! Viens voir ça !

Sheska : Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Havoc n'arrivait plus à parler alors il pointa du doigt la femme.

Sheska : Oh ! Comme vous êtes belle lorsque vous souriez, Riza-san.

Mais bon revenons à nos mouton. Lucy et Envy avaient eu tous les ingrédients. Ils étaient de retour dans les bois. Dans un cercle qu'avait tracé Lucy, car bizarrement elle faisait tout comme si elle l'avait toujours su, tous les composants s'y trouvaient.

Envy : Mets une goutte de ton sang.

Lucy prit le couteau-suisse qu'elle avait eu à son 12ème anniversaire par son père et se fit une petite entaille dans l'index gauche. Ensuite elle le positionna au-dessus du tas puis une goutte rouge y tomba. Une légère fumée s'échappa.

Envy : Tu as de l'A.D.N de ta sœur ?

Lucy : Oui. Ça.

Envy : Mais c'est un bracelet que tu as fait toi-même avec des scoubidous.

Lucy : Oui et non. C'est ma sœur qu'il l'a fait. Même si tu ne les vois pas, elle y a mit des mèches de cheveux. Sarah a le mien.

Elle enleva son bracelet puis le jeta dans le tas.

Envy : Remet une goutte de sang et ensuite tu poses tes mains à ses endroits.

Lucy : D'accord.

Lucy s'exécuta. Tout se passa vite. Mais Envy trouva quelque chose de bizarre. Il tourna la tête vivement lorsqu'il entendit un " pouf ".

Envy : Lucy !

Elle était étendue par terre, toute essoufflée. Envy s'assit à côté d'elle, l'allongea correctement mais mis la tête de Lucy sur ses genoux.

Lucy : Je n'ai... pas... réussi.

Envy : Si. Mais elle est à un autre endroit.

Lucy : Tant... mieux. Excuse-... moi.

Puis elle s'évanouie. Elle avait utilisé trop d'alchimie. Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre d'une maison de Resembool, Ed se réveilla en sursaut, fit une grimace à cause de la douleur que lui lançait son bras et sa jambe métallique mais déchanta très vite.

Ed : Non. Cette aura. Est-ce que tu aurais... ? Lucy. Mais qui a bien pu t'aider ?

POV ED

Ed prit les habits qui était sur la chaise, près de son lit, les mit puis descendit les escaliers en 4ème vitesse pour atterrir dans la cuisine.

Al : Nii-san ! Tu es réveillé ! Mais... c'est toi qui courait dans les escaliers ? Tu es inconscient !

Winry : C'est vrai ! Maintenant, ramène tes fesses ici et viens manger !

Il tira sa chaise et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il la loupa et tomba à terre.

Al : Nii-san ! Ça va ?

Winry : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ed : Non. Rien.

Il venait de voir Winry embrasser Al avant de poser un panier de pains aux chocolats.

Ed : Haaa ! Winry ! Tu me prends par les sentiments là.

Il commença à manger tout en regardant son frère et sa meilleure amie. Des petits bisous par-ci, une bouchée de petit pain par-là.

_Ed : Depuis quand ils sont ensembles ces 2 là ? En tout cas, il était temps._

Après avoir " engloutit " son petit-déjeuner, il allait partir mais Pinako le surprit.

Pinako : Non, jeune homme. Tu restes ici. Tu viens à peine de te remettre de ton voyage.

Ed : Obaa-chan, je m'en fou. Laisse-moi partir. Je dois retrouver Lucy et un homonculus a été crée.

... : Ne t'en fais pas, FullMétal. Lucy est entre de bonnes mains.

Ed : Ah ouais, Mustang ? Et c'est qui ses " bonnes mains " ? Surtout si elles sont sous vos ordre.

Mustang : Non. Il est totalement libre. C'est Envy.

Ed : QUOI ?!

Mustang : Quoi " QUOI ?! " ?

Ed : Vous avez vu Lucy avec l'autre mental et vous n'avez rien fait ?!

Pinako : Ed, calme-toi !

BING ! Un coup de clé à molette.

Pinako : Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Envy n'est plus méchant. Il a même tué Wrath.

Ed : Quoi ?

Mustang : Oui. Il sauve beaucoup de gens.

Ed : J'hallucine.

Mustang : Crois-moi. Occupe-toi plutôt de l'homonculus que tu viens de sentir. Et après tu pourras essayer de retrouver ton amie.

Ed se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Mustang : Dites, Pinako-san, il n'aurait pas grandit, le petit ?

Ed ouvrit la porte puis commença à sortir.

Ed : Je vous ai entendu, le poney.

Il marcha jusqu'à ne plus voir la petite maison. Il traversa le petit village puis se mit à marcher en direction d'un petit bois. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus l'aura devenait grandissante et quelque peu menaçante. Petit à petit, l'atmosphère devenait glacé. Bientôt, on pouvait voir le souffle d'Ed s'échapper de sa bouche.

Ed : Qui est-là ?

... : Laissez-moi tranquille. Je cherche qu'une seule personne et ce n'est pas vous. Je ne veux pas vous blesser.

Ed : Que voulez-vous à cette personne ?

Plus elle parlait, plus il se rapprochait d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, la fille, car c'était une fille, dévoilait sa position.

... : Je veux juste la sermonner. Elle m'a ressuscitée. Pour qui elle se prend à jouer avec la mort ? Elle est folle. Après, je repartirais, encore, de là d'où je viens.

Ed : Qui es-tu ?

Il n'était plus qu'à 5 mètres d'elle car il commençait à distinguer une ombre cachée derrière un arbre. La 1ère chose qu'il put dire d'elle s'était qu'elle avait de long cheveux.

... : Je suis Aarons Sarah. Je suis morte i ans.

Ed eut un choc. Un choc qui faillit lui coûter la vie car un pic de glace arrivait dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva de justesse évitant ainsi d'avoir son œil gauche crevé. Soudain, une ombre apparue qui le plaqua à terre.

Sarah : Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Ed fut très gêné. Une fille se tenait au-dessus de lui, à califourchon, et le regarder avec des yeux noir profond. Comme l'avait vu Ed, celle-ci avait de long cheveux, noir également. Par contre sa peau était blanche. Blanche comme de la neige. Le physique que recherche notre blondinet.

_Ed : Elle doit être intelligente. En attendant d'avoir des vêtements, elle s'est confectionnée une robe de glace avec de la neige à l'intérieur pour tout cacher. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle._

Sarah : Tu me poses des questions, j'y réponds. Je te poses des questions alors j'aimerais que tu me répondes.

Ed : Je suis Elric Edward, Alchimiste d'État.

Sarah : Alchimiste ? Comme dans la magie avec des cercles et des symboles bizarres, la pierre philosophale et tout ça ?

Ed : Oui. Au faite, la personne que tu veux " sermonner ", elle ne serait pas, par hasard, Lucy ? Ta sœur jumelle ?

Sarah : Comment tu la connais et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans un monde comme ça ?

Ed : C'est moi qui lui a tout dit pour mon monde. Elle a voulu m'aider à revenir ici. Je l'ai remercier en retour, en l'emmenant avec moi.

Sarah : Ah, je vois. Donc tu étais dans notre monde.

Ed : Oui. Tu es aussi intelligente que ta sœur. Mais tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Moi aussi j'essaie de la retrouver.

Sarah : Pourquoi ?

Ed : Parce que c'est une amie et elle, elle est tombée sur une personne qui, selon moi, est un malade mental. Mais pour les personnes qui sont chères à mes yeux, il ne l'est plus.

Sarah : Non. Il ne l'est pas.

Ed : Pourquoi tu es aussi sûre de toi ?

Sarah : Ma sœur a toujours su attirer les personnes avec un bon cœur, même si en apparence ou au début ne le sont pas. Mais les derniers, elle les transforme. Croie-moi.

Ed : Je veux quand même vérifier. Alors, tu vas venir avec moi pour que je te prêtes des vêtements et on ira la chercher.

Sarah : Ah bon ? T'es une fille ?

Ed : Non ! J'habite avec une femme qui est une voisine. J'ai perdu ma mère. Il y a sa petite-fille, Winry. Elle te prêtera surement des vêtements.

Sarah : Tu as quel âge ?

Ed : 15.

Sarah : Wouah ! T'es petit !

Ed se stoppa net. Il se tourne vers Sarah, les yeux rempli de colère puis...

Ed : QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON PEUT LE COMPARER À UN SCHTROUMPF ?!

Sarah : Hé calmos ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais à peine plus grande que toi ?

Ed : Ouais mais toi t'es une fille !

Sarah : Ouais mais t'es super baraque.

Ed soudain se sentit ridicule. Quand Sarah lui avait dit ça, il s'était stoppé, la bouche grande ouverte, de légères tâches rouges apparaissant sur ses joues.

Sarah : Alors ? Tu avances, beau gosse ? Je ne connais pas le chemin.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Sarah, qui se tenait derrière notre Alchimiste, lui lançait des regards " brûlant ". Ed commençait à les sentir et devenait de plus en plus gêné.

Ed : On est bientôt arrivé.

Le petit blondinet était gêné certes mais bizarrement, il appréciait que Sarah le regarde ainsi.

_Sarah : Il est vraiment canon._

Ed : Nous sommes arrivés.

Quand celui-ci montra la maison à Sarah, elle eut un mouvement de recule.

Sarah : Euh... Je crois que je vais t'attendre ici.

Ed : Mais non. N'aie pas peur. Viens.

Le petit blond s'avance vers elle, lui prend la main et avance dans la direction de la maisonnette.

Ed : Winry ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Winry : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais la jeune fille, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce c'est-à-dire Al, Roy et Pinako, firent des yeux ronds à la vue de Sarah.

Ed : Mon amie Lucy a réussi à ressusciter sa sœur jumelle. Je vous présente Sarah.

Sarah : Enchantée.

Roy resta la bouche grande ouverte.

Mustang : Je n'ai que quelques mots à dire : elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

Ed : Oui, c'est vrai.

Al : Comment elle est Lucy ?

Ed : À peu prés comme Winry.

Mustang : Oui. Blonde aux yeux bleus, grande, mince. Un caractère joyeux.

Ed : Elles ont quand-même un point commun, elles n'ont pas leurs langues dans la poche.

Sarah : On dit juste ce que l'on pense. Au faite, Winry, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me prêter des vêtements ? Avec Edward, on va aller chercher ma sœur. J'ai quelques mots à lui dire.

Elle fit craquer ses jointures.

Ed : Oui ben ne joins pas les gestes à la parole. Je n'ai jamais eu une amie comme elle, j'aimerais la revoir sans blessures.

Sarah : Ne t'inquiète pas. On va juste discuter.

Winry : Sarah. Viens.

Pendant que la blonde aidait la brune à lui chercher des vêtements.

Mustang : Eh ben, FullMétal. Tu collectionnes les beautés, toi.

Ed : Dites pas n'importe quoi !

Al : Je serais toi, j'aurais du mal à choisir, nii-san.

Ed : Tu ne va pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?!

Mustang : Blonde pétillante ou brune froide ? Hum... Choix difficile. Laquelle est ta préférée ? Lucy ?

Ed : Ce n'est rien qu'une amie.

Mustang : Ohoh ! Sarah ?

Sarah : Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle avait fini de s'habiller. Ses cheveux, jusque là détachés, était maintenant tressés. Elle avait choisi un pantacourt noir qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, un débardeur rouge par en dessous d'un fin gilet noir et des bottes, sans talons, noires avec des dessins rouges. En la voyant, Mustang et Al rougissent légèrement mais Ed était devenu rouge tomate.

Mustang : Ben oui, Al. C'est elle.

Al : Eh oui ! Hein, nii-san ?

_Ed : Wouah ! __Elle est trop belle !_

Sarah : J'adore les tomates !

Ed se tourne, leur faisant dos.

_Sarah : J'ai encore une plus belle vue._

Elle descendit les escaliers puis posa une main sur l'épaule de notre Alchimiste.

Sarah : On y va ? J'aimerais retrouver Lucy au plus vite.

Ed : Ouais. Allons-y.

Ils prirent la route. Al prit Winry par la taille tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Winry : J'espère que ça va vite se faire entre eux parce que je me sens un peu gênée vis-à-vis d'Ed pour nous 2.

Al : Je pense que ça va vite se passer. Crois-moi. Avec une fille qui a le caractère de Sarah...

Mustang : Pour notre Vyvy aussi.

Pinako : Comment ça ?

Mustang : Quand j'ai croisé Lucy, il était avec elle. Il a fait une drôle de tête en voyant ma manière de dire bonjours aux filles. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il se passe pour eux.

POV LUCY ET ENVY

Lucy ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Elle avait un maux de tête et encore, il était moins fort qu'i heure.

... : Tu es enfin réveillée.

Elle releva la tête et eut tout juste le temps de voir des cheveux verts foncés, qui la serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

Lucy : Envy.

Envy : Tu te sens mieux ? Si tu as mal quelques parts, dis-le-moi.

Lucy : Non. Ça va. Je n'ai rien. J'ai juste l'impression que ma tête pèse 1 tonne.

Envy la relâcha mais resta accroupi près d'elle. Il en profita pour mieux la regarder.

_Envy : Comme elle dit, malgré son mal de tête, elle trouve quand même le courage de sourire._

Et sans réfléchir, il plaça ses 2 mains sur les joues de la jeune fille. Se laissant noyer dans l'océan qu'est ses yeux, l'homonculus approchait sa tête de plus en plus près de celle de Lucy. Pour sa part, Lucy était perdue dans les profondeurs du violet des yeux d'Envy. Elle avait deviné, dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, qu'il allait l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, elle appréhendait un peu ce moment mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. C'est peut-être qu'elle le souhaitait. Les visages se rapprochaient encore pour enfin sceller leurs lèvres. Les cœurs des 2 jeunes battaient à l'unisson. Lucy sentit un frisson dans tout son corps lorsqu'une des mains d'Envy se mit autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Bientôt, Envy, poussait par un élan, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, lui demandant l'accès pour approfondir le baiser. Elle accepta.

_Lucy : Je perds la raison. Je deviens folle de lui._

Soudain l'homonculus stoppa le baiser et regarda Lucy dans les yeux. Rouge de confusion, elle se détourna.

Envy : Pourquoi j'ai entendu ta voix... dans ma tête... dire...

Lucy : Quoi ?!

Lucy le regarde.

_Lucy : Oh non. En plus de changer d'apparences, il peut également lire dans les pensées ?_

Envy : Tu viens de penser quelques choses ?

Lucy : Oui.

_Envy : Bizarre. Là, je n'ai rien entendu. Réessayons._

L'homonculus adresse son plus beau sourire à Lucy puis se mit à l'embrasser une 2ème fois.

_Lucy : Il m'embrasse une 2__ème__ fois ? J'ai des frissons partout._

Envy approfondit le baiser avant d'arrêter.

Envy : " Il m'embrasse une 2ème fois ? J'ai des frissons partout ". C'est ce que tu as pensé.

La jeune fille devient rouge-pivoine.

Lucy : Tu peux lire dans les pensées ?

Envy : Apparemment oui. Mais c'est seulement lorsque je t'embrasse. C'est la 1ère fois que ça m'arrive. Et ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit avec toi.

Tous les deux s'échangèrent un sourire mais avec beaucoup de rougeurs de la part de Lucy. Cependant, la jeune fille se reprit.

Lucy : Il est quelle heure ?

Envy : 8h00. Tu as dormi une journée entière.

Lucy : QUOI ?! Oh non ! Et Sarah ?

Envy : Non. Elle est sortie des portes plus loin du cercle.

Lucy : Il faut aller la chercher.

Elle se leva mais faillit tomber en avant. Certes, elle n'avait plus mal nul part mais ses jambes tremblaient encore. Mais l'homonculus la rattrapa.

Envy : Ne te lèves pas aussi vite.

Lucy : Merci.

Envy la serra dans ses bras.

Envy : J'ai eu trop peur quand je t'ai vu t'évanouir.

Lucy : Mais je vais mieux. Ce dont j'ai peur, moi, c'est la réaction de ma sœur quand on va la retrouver. Allons-y.

Et les 2 jeunes se mirent en route à la recherche de Sarah, main dans la main.

POV ED ET SARAH

La sœur de Lucy et notre Alchimiste avançaient lentement. Trop lentement au goût du blondinet qui commençait à s'énerver.

Ed : Bon ! Tu pourrais avancer plus vite ! Peut-être qu'elle est en train de mourir quelque part.

Sarah : Dis pas n'importe quoi. Et tu crois que c'est si facile que ça de bouger ? Pendant 2 ans, j'ai été inactive.

Ed : Bien-sûr. Toi, parmi les 7, tu serais la paresse.

Sarah : Je vais te montrer si je suis la paresse.

La jeune fille se mit à marcher puis s'arrêta devant Ed. Les mains sur les hanches, dans une pose plutôt aguicheuse qui ne laissa pas indifférent Ed, elle le fixa d'un regard intense.

Ed : Quoi ?

Il se sentait de plus en plus gêné et des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Sarah : Oh non rien. Juste que j'aie une envie irrésistible de t'embrasser.

Ed : Quoi ?!

Mais Ed n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il était déjà plaqué à terre par l'homonculus.

Ed : Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtenu ce fut les lèvres chaudes de Sarah sur les siennes. Après 2 minutes, Yuri se leva et regardait Ed avec un sourire satisfait.

Sarah : Tu disais ? Là, c'est toi qui est à la traîne.

FIN DES POV

De chaque côté, les 4 jeunes se cherchaient. Même éloigné l'un de l'autre, Lucy et Ed avaient les même pensées.

_Lc/Ed : Quand j'y repense, j'ai eu mon 1__er__ baiser par un homonculus._

Ce fut au bout de 3 jours de marches qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Alors qu'ils marchaient, du côté de Lucy, celle-ci se sentit pas bien et tomba à terre. Elle était toujours consciente mais c'est comme si tous ses membres s'étaient bloqués d'un seul coup. Elle respirait quand même avec difficulté.

Envy : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et allait l'appuyer contre lui mais il reçut un coup de poing dans le dos qui le fit rouler sur l'herbe un peu plus loin.

Lucy : Envy ! Qu'est-ce que...

... : Ne... t'approches... plus jamais... d'elle... Compris ?!

Lucy leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de frapper Envy et de parler. C'était Edward avec un visage déformé par la rage. Derrière lui, se tenait...

Lucy : Sa... rah...

Sarah : Petite sœur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Lucy : Rien. Bien au contraire. Ed ! Calme-toi et laisse-le tranquille !

En effet, celui-ci avait déjà transformé sa main droite en épée.

Lucy : Il est tout le temps resté avec moi. Il n'a pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est même lui qui m'a aidé à te ressusciter, Sarah. Au début, sachant les risques que je courais, il a même essayé de m'en empêcher. Il n'est plus celui que tu crois. Il ne m'a rien fait. Si je suis ainsi c'est parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait remise de la transmutation. J'ai juste besoin de repos.

Elle se leva avec du mal, s'approcha d'Envy et l'aida à se lever.

Lucy : De plus, aussi fou que sa puisse paraître... Je... je suis... je suis amoureuse de lui.

Mais un vif coup de fatigue la pris et elle tomba, endormis, dans les bras d'Envy. Celui-ci posa Lucy doucement à terre tout en ayant un air hagard.

Envy : Comment peut-elle être amoureuse d'un monstre comme moi ?

PAF ! Ed venait de lui enfoncer le poing dans la joue.

Ed : T'es pas un monstre. Idiot. Écoute. Je te laisse une chance car le poney m'a dit, lui aussi, que tu as changé, mais si tu la fait pleuré... crois-moi, je trouverais un moyen de te tuer.

Envy : Je ne veux pas la décevoir mais je suis un homonculus. En apparence, je ne deviendrais jamais vieux. Elle si. Mais attend voir.

Il s'approcha de Sarah à vive allure et regarda ses yeux.

Envy : Tes yeux... Ils ne sont pas violets ?

Sarah : Bien-sûr que non. Ils ont toujours étaient noirs.

Envy : Tu as de la chance. Cela signifie que tu n'as pas subi les changement de l'eau rouge. Mais c'est bizarre.

Il mit une couverture sur Lucy pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Lucy : ... hum... Envy... ...

Il fit un sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'Alchimiste et Sarah.

Envy : Sarah, Ed. Il faut que vous sachiez. Lucy a une grande magie. Elle a réussi à faire une transmutation à elle toute seule. Elle a dormi toute une journée et après, elle a encore trouvé le courage de marcher et de vous chercher. Combien de fois je voulais faire des pauses et qu'elle disait non. Le midi, on mangeait en marchant.

Sarah : T'en as trop dit. C'est décidé. Dès qu'elle sera en dû et bonne forme, je la frappe.

Envy : En tout cas, tu n'as aucun défaut physique. Je t'envie.

Soudain Envy se sentit mal. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir... des pierres rouges.

Sarah : C'est quoi ça ?

Ed : Envy ! Alors... ça veut dire... Sarah, il devient mortel !

Sarah : Je commence quand même à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Envy s'évanouit à son tour. Quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle vit d'abord un plafond blanc. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle tourna sa tête à droite, une porte. Puis tourna la tête à gauche, une fenêtre. La position du soleil indiquée 16h00.

_Lucy : Il fait beau dehors._

Mais son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Des cheveux verts foncés, coiffés comme les feuilles d'un palmier (je suis dégueulasse. Nan, sincèrement t'es TROOP BEAU mon vyvy). Pour une fois, il dormait paisiblement. Il dormait ?

Lucy : Envy ?

L'homonculus bougea légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Envy se sentait différent.

Envy : J'ai mal au crane. Fais chier.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volet.

Ed : Regarde, Sarah. Les 2 marmottes sont enfin réveillées.

Sarah : Lucy, je te préviens à l'avance. Dès que tu sors de ce lit, je te cuis.

Lucy : Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir.

Même si Sarah se disait en colère, elle ne put cacher son inquiétude. Effectivement, 2 minutes après, les sœurs jumelles étaient dans les bras de l'une et l'autre, entrain de pleurer.

Envy : Dis Ed, pourquoi je me retrouve dans un hôpital ?

Ed : Quand tu as vu que Sarah n'avait pas eu les changements de la pierre rouge, tu lui as dit " je t'envie ". Et là, tu t'es mis à vomir celles que tu avais mangé.

Envy : C'est vrai ? Attend voir.

Sur son visage apparut une expression de concentration.

Envy : Alors ?

Ed : De quoi " alors " ?

Envy : Ben ça ne marche plus. J'avais fait en sorte de prendre ton apparence. Je suis humain. Je suis humain !

Les sœurs jumelles et le FullMétal regardèrent Envy bizarrement. Celui-ci se leva, se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Envy : Génial !

Il revient dans la chambre auprès des autres.

Envy : J'ai toujours mes yeux violets. C'est ce que je préférais quand j'étais homonculus. Je n'ai plus qu'à bien m'habiller et me coiffer puis je serais humain à part entière.

Les 3 autres jeunes se mirent à rire suivit de près par Envy.

Envy : Mais je vais faire quoi de ma vie ? Ah ! Je sais !

Il s'approche de Lucy avec sa démarche de félin, s'assoit à côté d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

Envy : Je vais prendre soin de la fille que j'aime.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais Lucy le repoussa.

Lucy : Arrête ! Il y a ma sœur.

Sarah : Et alors ? Moi, je me gêne pas ! Regarde.

Sans aucune gêne et sans prévenir personne, Sarah attrapa Ed et se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle stoppa, légèrement rouge.

_Sarah : C'est dingue. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Peut-être parce que ce mec me rends folle._

Ed, lui, restait bouche bée.

_Ed : C'est la 2__ème__ fois. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a des moments, elle s'est retenue de me sauter dessus. Mais bon, je dois reconnaître qu'elle embrasse bien._

Alors que Lucy regardait sa sœur avec un air hébété, elle fut surprise par des mains qui prit son visage.

Lucy : Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Envy lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser. Après avoir regarder sa sœur, qui, apparemment était d'accord, elle se laissa aller. Soudain, Envy arrêta. Il se racla sa gorge.

Sarah : J'ai compris ! Allez, Ed. Viens, on sort.

Ed : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sarah : Parce que. Allez, sors !

Une fois la porte fermée, Envy reprit où il en était.

Envy : Dis. Maintenant que ta sœur est là et que le nabot est de retour ici, tu vas repartir ?

Lucy : Franchement maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, j'en ai pas trop envie. Et je crois que Sarah ne va pas vouloir. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelques sentiments pour Ed.

Envy : Je n'ai pas du tout envie, moi aussi, de te laisser partir. Je veux que tu sois rien qu'à moi et à personnes d'autres.

Lucy : Tu peux l'être.

Celle-ci l'attira vers elle et mit ses bras autour du cou d'Envy. Pour une fois, c'est Lucy qui embrassa le garçon.

_Lucy : J'aimerais voir ta tête, si je t'apprends que je veux être... Alchimiste d'État._

Envy, qui était au-dessus de Lucy, toujours entrain de l'embrasser, se redressa brusquement.

Lucy (rire) : Tu entends toujours mes pensées à ce que je vois.

Envy : Pourquoi tu veux t'engager ?

Lucy : Je ne veux pas rester dans ce monde à rien faire. Et j'ai beaucoup de capacité pour l'alchimie. Autant que je serve à quelque chose, non ?

Pour ponctuer son " non ? ", elle avait penchait la tête sur le côté.

Envy : Arrête de faire ça. T'es trop mignonne.

Lucy : Ah, ça. Désolée, ça vient naturellement. On dirait que tu n'as pas envie que je devienne Alchimiste.

Envy : Pas vraiment. Pour que tu sois sous le commandement du P-P ? Jamais.

Lucy : P-P ?

Envy : Poney-Pervers. C'est Mustang. Tu sais l'Alchimiste d'État qu'on a croisé quand on est allé acheter tous les ingrédients pour ressusciter ta sœur.

Lucy : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais me défendre. Et puis j'ai déjà mon B-G-P.

Envy : B-G-P ?

Lucy eut un sourire coquin, tira une 2ème fois Envy à elle, l'allongea presque sur elle puis lui murmura :

Lucy : Mon Beau Gosse Personnel.

Envy : Ouh !

Lucy envoya un message à Ed, avec bien du mal car un certain Envy l'embrassait de partout, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir. Ed, avec Sarah près de la machine à café, sentit son portable vibrait. Se souvenant que les téléphones étaient interdits dans les hôpitaux, il sortit dehors, suivit de près par Sarah.

Ed : Je crois que c'est pour toi. Ta sœur pense que ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. Viens Sarah, on va aller refroidir un certain palmier.

Sarah : Tu n'iras nulle part.

Celle-ci se tenait devant Ed, les bras en croix.

Sarah : Tu vas m'écouter. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Lucy n'a jamais eut de petit-ami. Les garçons qui étaient vraiment amoureux, n'osaient pas lui demander, croyant qu'elle avait déjà un mec super baraque et belle gueule ou que Lucy était une mannequin renommée et que s'ils l'approchaient, toute une bande de garde du corps surgirait et les aplatiraient.

Ed : " Les garçons qui étaient vraiment amoureux " ?

Sarah : Oui. Sinon, c'étaient tous des mecs qui voulaient simplement tirer leurs coups. Ils y en a pas mal qui lui on touchaient les fesses mais elle s'en occupait. _Je me demande d'ailleurs si_ _celui-là est sortit de l'hôpital, tiens._

Ed : J'ai vu ça. Avant que l'on vienne ici, au lycée, un mec, un terminal faisant partit du club de judo, s'est pris un coup de poing. Encore heureux qu'on étais dans le lycée car elle continuait d'avancer dans la direction du mec, qui était à terre.

Sarah : Ah, ben ça va. C'est rien que ça.

Ed : Comment ça ?

Sarah : Une fois, à la sortie des cours, elle a cassé un poignet gauche, déchiré un tendon du mollet gauche et brisé 2 côtes droites. Et tous ça, à un même mec.

Ed : Je suis bien content qu'elle soit mon amie.

Sarah : C'est seulement parce que le gars lui a touché les fesses. Si on la traite de blondasse, elle est comme toi lorsqu'on te dit " le nain " ou un truc dans le genre, elle devient méconnaissable.

Ed : J'arrive pas à caler ce que tu dis avec Lucy. Wouah !

Pendant 5 minutes, ils restèrent debout, toujours dehors, à se regarder yeux dans les yeux.

Ed : Je m'ennuis. Moi, je retourne à Resembool. Viens, si tu veux.

Sarah : Et Lucy ?

Ed : T'inquiète. Elle est avec Envy. Il sait où c'est.

Arriver à Resembool, chez les Rockbell.

Al : Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ?

Ed : Oui. Elle est avec Envy, tous les 2 à l'hôpital. Mais ils sont rétablis, très rétablis. On peut le dire. Les filles ont décidé de rester ici donc, Lucy vous la verrez bientôt. Et pour info, surtout vous le poney je sais que vous êtes là, Envy n'est plus un homonculus. Et dire qu'il doit bien s'amuser, lui.

Il avait dit cette phrase pour lui-même mais Sarah y mit son grain de sel. Elle l'attrapa.

Sarah : Pinako-san. Excusez-moi mais en entendant que Lucy et moi ayons une maison, pourriez-vous m'indiquer un hôtel ?

Pinako : Ils sont tous malsains par ici. J'ai beaucoup de place dans cette maison. Je ne laisserais certainement aucun amis d'Ed, Al ou Winry aller là-bas. Ed, montre-lui une chambre.

Sarah : Merci beaucoup. Croyez bien que l'on vous aidera dans les tâches ménagères et financièrement.

Pour toute réponse, Pinako fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. La grand-mère avait compris le petit manège. Sarah entraîna Ed à l'étage. Des ardoises à feutre étaient accrochées à chaque porte. Certaines étaient marquées, d'autres non. Sarah comprit le système. Elle ouvrit une porte où l'ardoise était vide et Bingo ! la chambre était libre. Avec une force incroyable, elle jeta Ed sur le lit, ferma la porte à clé et se plaça au-dessus du petit blond.

Sarah : Tu as raison. Je commençais à m'ennuyer également. On va s'amuser.

Ed : Mais qu'est-ce qu... Humph.

Sarah venait de prendre possession des lèvres du FullMétal. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dû admettre qu'il trouvait ça agréable. Plus qu'agréable même puisqu'il prit bientôt le dessus. Le lendemain midi, Ed, qui était dans le jardin, entendit Al le crier.

Al : Ed ! Si je me souviens bien de la description, je crois que Lucy est là ! Et il y a Envy avec !

Quand il arriva, il vit Lucy avec une grosse bosse sur la tête mais qui parlait à Pinako, Winry et Al. Envy expliquait quelque chose à Mustang avec un air " attention ou je te bouffe " et Sarah tournait le dos à tout le monde, l'air boudeuse et la main droite enflée.

_Ed : En plus d'être de retour chez moi, je me suis fais de nouveaux amis. Je suis le plus petit FullMétal Alchimiste heureux du monde._

Cette histoire se termine ainsi, avec un FullMétal nabot entrain de courir vers sa famille et ses amis réunies donc vers sa nouvelle vie et de nouvelles aventures, avec le sourire.

FIN

...

**Reviews please :)**


End file.
